


Aliens of Russia

by HSavinien



Series: Smell of Books [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's sent to Chicago to fetch a book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliens of Russia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [podfic_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/gifts).



_From: I.Jones.TW_

_To: CaptainJackHarkness_

Found book, purchased for 25$US. Proprietor anxious to be rid of it, said it was an essay on borscht, old, valuable. Scan of title pg att.

Attachment: andreichekov.jpg

 

_From: CaptainJackHarkness_

_To: I.Jones.TW_

that's the one. well done, Ianto.

 

_From: I.Jones.TW_

_To: CaptainJackHarkness_

May I ask why I had to go to *America* for a Russian book about borscht?

 

_From: CaptainJackHarkness_

_To: I.Jones.TW_

code. Russian secret services. twenty years of meetings with aliens. Myakians, Uvdoni,

Citdbtbedani.

 

_From: I.Jones.TW_

_To: CaptainJackHarkness_

Really...

 

_From: CaptainJackHarkness_

_To: I.Jones.TW_

I don't *like* sending you to a different continent, Ianto.

 

_From: I.Jones.TW_

_To: CaptainJackHarkness_

Yes, sir, it must be terribly difficult to get proper coffee without me around.

 

_From: CaptainJackHarkness_

_To: I.Jones.TW_

not to mention the loss of a very fine... suit to admire.


End file.
